1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for removing a habitual tendency of an electric wire, which has an electric wire twist removing mechanism for removing a twist of an electric wire reeled out from a ring-like electric wire bundle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known apparatus for removing a habitual tendency of an electric wire reeled out from a ring-like electric wire bundle held by a bobbin (See Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication 4-160710). This apparatus is arranged such that an electric wire as reeled out travels, in a zigzag manner, between two-row roller groups alternately disposed on a base, thus removing a bend of the electric wire.
It is noted that an electric wire is generally reeled out from the bobbin in a direction along the axis thereof. Accordingly, the electric wire as reeled out is spirally twisted.
In the apparatus for removing a habitual tendency of an electric wire above-mentioned, when an electric wire itself is soft, a twist of the electric wire can be removed to a certain degree while the electric wire travels between the roller groups. However, if an electric wire is hard, such a twist cannot be removed when the electric wire passes, as twisted, between the roller groups. This involves the likelihood that the electric wire still having a twist is fed to a terminal crimping device downstream in the electric wire travelling direction, causing a terminal to be defectively crimped.